FNAF The Dark Past
by Marrionette AKA Puppet
Summary: When Mike Says No The His 12 Year Old Sister,Kate She Comes Anyway By Walking Like e Suddenly Is A Half Amatronic With The e had A Dark Past,So Did Her Brother Mike,When Jeremy Sees Kate,He Likes Her When He Just Saw Her,Something Comes in The Way,Will The Pizzaria Survive the Attacks?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction!

Chapter 1 {Introduction}

"No You Cant Come Kate, For The Last Time!"Mike Said While Moving some of His Raven Hair Out of His Face."Oh Come On, I'll Just Stay In The Office,Is That Not Alright?!"The 12 Year Old,Kate Said Giving Her Big Brother Puppy Eyes."No No No! That The Last Time Now Im Gonna be Late,Seeya Kate!"Mike Said Running Out with the Keys In His Hand to His Unlocks The Car and Drives to The Pizzaria For His New Job,He Arrives And Walks In To Wait For His New Partner For His Job,Jeremy Comes In After twenty Minutes Of Waiting,"Did You Walk Here Jer?"Mike Says,"Y-yeah…Why Do Y-you Want To K-know?"Jeremy Said With A Small Smile,"Oh No Reason,Cmon Lets go To The Office,Its Like 11:56 Right now."Mike Chuckled,As They Make Way To The Office Mike Looks at Foxy and Freddy With Wide Eyes As There Eyes Look Horrifing.

Meanwhile….

Kate Slips Out Of The House With Warm Clouths On Because of the Winter Weather,She Starts To Walk To The Pizzaria Where Her Brother Worked At,"Told Me Not To Come,But I Come Anyway!Even If I Get In to Trouble…."She Hums A Song While Walking Thirty Minutes To The Pizzaria,"They Should Be In the Office Checking Everything Out…Now Lets See, I Wonder If The Door Is Unlocked…"Kate Says Before Checking The Door To The Pizzaria, The Right Door Is Unlocked While The Left Door is Locked..Strange,She Walks In Silently And Hides in The Shadows,She Sneaks To The Bathrooms and Uses The Toilet,"Better…Oh Wait Wha-WHAT THE HECK?!"Sees The Puppet,"Hello….SCREEEEE!"Marrionette Says And Jumps Kate,Who Blacked Out And Marrionette and BB Drag Her Into The Back Room….."Marrion Is This Even A Good Idea To Try It On A Human That…Looks Just Like you Actully…?"BB Says,"Yes BB I Want To Try It On This Human..Now Lemme Do It…"

Mike And Jeremy Meanwhile…

"M-Mike…?Come Here For A Second..Look At This.."Jeremy Says To Mike With Wide Eyes,"Wh-KATE! OH SHOOT!I TOLD HER NOT TO COME HERE! WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!"Mike Says With Rage,"MIKE CALM DOWN!"Jeremy Said With No Stuttering This Time,"Fine..But Im Gonna Go Try To Help Her"He Mummbled Under His Breath as He Walks Down The Hallway To The Back Room.."Wh-ere Are You Going?" Freddy Asked And No Response Came From Mike As He Banged On The Door,"LET GO OF MY SISTER YOU PUPPET!"Mike Hears The Door Unlock And He Sees His Sister Look Half Like The Puppet With Black Fox Amnatronic Ears Laying On The Metal Table,"Mike…Ugh!"She Looks Like Shes In Pain,Mike Hurrys To Her And Picks Her Up And Runs Back To The Office With Her,"Jeremy,What Time Is It?"Mike Asks Jeremy,"Um I-its 5:50 And The Amatronics Havent Moved Either..."Jeremy Says,The Clock Reveals 6:00 Am That Ringed Through the Building,Mike Runs With Kate Again And Says Bye Quickly And Leaves."Du Dum Dum Dummmmm!Pop Goes The Weseal!"Kate Sings Brightly,"No! I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!"She Punchs Her Brother As He Puts Her Into The Backseat,"Stay There Were Going Home!Then You'll See The Gang Again Soon NOW BE QUIET!"He Says With A Loud They Drive Off She Cries Just Like The Other Half Of Her Already Looks Like She Was Crying,"Bye Bye Marrion…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry Guys If This Is Short But This Is My First Fic So I Hope You Like It :P**

Chapter 1 {Introduction}

* * *

"No You Cant Come Kate, For The Last Time!"Mike Said While Moving some of His Raven Hair Out of His Face."Oh Come On, I'll Just Stay In The Office,Is That Not Alright?!"The 12 Year Old,Kate Said Giving Her Big Brother Puppy Eyes."No No No! That The Last Time Now Im Gonna be Late,Seeya Kate!"Mike Said Running Out with the Keys In His Hand to His Unlocks The Car and Drives to The Pizzaria For His New Job,He Arrives And Walks In To Wait For His New Partner For His Job,Jeremy Comes In After twenty Minutes Of Waiting,"Did You Walk Here Jer?"Mike Says,"Y-yeah…Why Do Y-you Want To K-know?"Jeremy Said With A Small Smile,"Oh No Reason,Cmon Lets go To The Office,Its Like 11:56 Right now."Mike Chuckled,As They Make Way To The Office Mike Looks at Foxy and Freddy With Wide Eyes As There Eyes Look Horrifing.

Meanwhile….

* * *

Kate Slips Out Of The House With Warm Clouths On Because of the Winter Weather,She Starts To Walk To The Pizzaria Where Her Brother Worked At,"Told Me Not To Come,But I Come Anyway!Even If I Get In to Trouble…."She Hums A Song While Walking Thirty Minutes To The Pizzaria,"They Should Be In the Office Checking Everything Out…Now Lets See, I Wonder If The Door Is Unlocked…"Kate Says Before Checking The Door To The Pizzaria, The Right Door Is Unlocked While The Left Door is Locked..Strange,She Walks In Silently And Hides in The Shadows,She Sneaks To The Bathrooms and Uses The Toilet,"Better…Oh Wait Wha-WHAT THE HECK?!"Sees The Puppet,"Hello….SCREEEEE!"Marrionette Says And Jumps Kate,Who Blacked Out And Marrionette and BB Drag Her Into The Back Room….."Marrion Is This Even A Good Idea To Try It On A Human That…Looks Just Like you Actully…?"BB Says,"Yes BB I Want To Try It On This Human..Now Lemme Do It…"

Mike And Jeremy Meanwhile…

* * *

"M-Mike…?Come Here For A Second..Look At This.."Jeremy Says To Mike With Wide Eyes,"Wh-KATE! OH SHOOT!I TOLD HER NOT TO COME HERE! WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!"Mike Says With Rage,"MIKE CALM DOWN!"Jeremy Said With No Stuttering This Time,"Fine..But Im Gonna Go Try To Help Her"He Mummbled Under His Breath as He Walks Down The Hallway To The Back Room.."Wh-ere Are You Going?" Freddy Asked And No Response Came From Mike As He Banged On The Door,"LET GO OF MY SISTER YOU PUPPET!"Mike Hears The Door Unlock And He Sees His Sister Look Half Like The Puppet With Black Fox Amnatronic Ears Laying On The Metal Table,"Mike…Ugh!"She Looks Like Shes In Pain,Mike Hurrys To Her And Picks Her Up And Runs Back To The Office With Her,"Jeremy,What Time Is It?"Mike Asks Jeremy,"Um I-its 5:50 And The Amatronics Havent Moved Either..."Jeremy Says,The Clock Reveals 6:00 Am That Ringed Through the Building,Mike Runs With Kate Again And Says Bye Quickly And Leaves."Du Dum Dum Dummmmm!Pop Goes The Weseal!"Kate Sings Brightly,"No! I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!"She Punchs Her Brother As He Puts Her Into The Backseat,"Stay There Were Going Home!Then You'll See The Gang Again Soon NOW BE QUIET!"He Says With A Loud They Drive Off She Cries Just Like The Other Half Of Her Already Looks Like She Was Crying,"Bye Bye Marrion…"

 **A/N: Well Lol This Is Not Thattt Great...**


End file.
